A dream come true, right?
by Articuno2011
Summary: It's a day almost every pokemon fan has always dreamed of: Pokemon come into real life. But, there is a problem, the pokemon figure out they are stronger than the humans in our world since we have no pokemon, but do we? This is the story of how we saved the world from doom. ACCEPTING OC'S! Rated T just for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

I was always a pokemon fan. I have played the pokemon since I can remember. And just like most fans, I always wanted each of my pokemon come out of the game and into the real world and go on a ton of adventures. One day that dream actually came true for every pokmon fan, including me. Now, you are probably thinking 'Hey! Thats good and it sounds like a bad thing. Why is that?'. It was on that day that the lives of every pokemon fan changed for the rest of their lives most likely. Now, I should stop sounding like a narrator and begin this story already.

'Alright pokemon game, show some shaking grass so i can find a Audino and defeat it and gain tons of Exp.', thought a brown haired girl about 12 look intently at her Nintendo DS. "Arty, come out here for dinner!", yelled a voice from outside of the girl's room. "But mom I am training Gyro my Garchomp!", Arty yelled back to her mother. "You can bring that pokemon game out here and play it while getting dinner!", her mother yelled back. Arty opened her mouth to yell something back from her room but just closed her mouth and began walking to her kitchen. When she got into the kitchen she saw that her dad has made pizza.  
"Arty, you need to stop playing that game of yours.", said her big brother as he got into that kitchen.  
"What game is it anyway?"  
"Pokemon Black 2." replied Arty. Her big brother just rolled his eyes and muttered, Of course its pokemon. "You are going to outgrow pokemon evetually", said her brother as he walked back into his room. 'I would never outgrow pokemon, if I did than I would not be playing it today', tought Arty. She took a slice of pizza and walked back into her room. Arty looked at the time on her TV. 6:27. 'Only 3 more minutes untill a old episode of pokemon comes on', Arty thought, 'that gives me just enough time to train Gyro'. Unlike most girls today, Arty would play pokemon more than care about her popularity in school or who she should go out with. And unlike other pokemon fans, she would think as her pokemon more than just a mass of pixels. She thought of them as friends. Partners. She also thought they were beings in another universe and they just let us control their actions and movements. You can thank the wonderful world of CreepyPasta for making her think that about pokemon. In the past all she did was train them and battle, but now she would talk to them as if they were listening and they understood her (which she thinks they can).  
She started to actually care for these small virtual creatures when she ran into her first wild shiny pokemon. -FLASHBACK-  
A girl about 5 or 6 was sitting on her bed playing on her GameBoy Advance. The game she was playing was Pokemon Sapphire version and was walking in a cave. 'Ugh, I should have bought tons of repels and then I wouldn't be running into tons of Zubats and Geodudes', thought the little girl. It felt like hours untill she... still didn't find the exit. 'Why didn't I bring any escape ropes or repels? WHY?!', she thought again. She was about to save and turn of the game untill she ran into another wild pokemon battle. She let out a sigh and was ready to press 'Run' on the game when she suddenly saw the pokemon. It was a Zubat. Not just a normal Zubat.  
A Shiny. The girl was confused on why the normal blue bat pokemon was now green and why it sparkled when it came into battle. 'I dont care if catching this will ruin my game, its green and sparklely, IM CATCHING THIS BLUE-NOW-GREEN BAT!' she thought as she sent out her Marshtomp. She commanded the salamander looking pokemon to use water gun. Since the Marshtomp was about level 24, and the Zubat was about level 15, the move knocked the bat pokemon's health almost to red. 'Oh no, I better start throwing pokeballs at it', she thought. First pokeball thrown.  
One shake.  
The Zubat broke out of the red and white sphere. 'Oh come on! I just want to catch you and train you!', the little girl thought. She commanded the game to throw another pokeball. This time it was a Greatball.  
One shake.  
It shook another time. 'Come on, stay in the pokeball!'  
It shook yet another time. 'If you break out of this i will throw this game across the room'  
'Gotcha! Zubat was caught!'. The message appeared on the game and the little girl jumped up and yelled, "YES!", and then in her excitement she hit her head on the ceilling. She put her hand on the bumb that began to form on the top of her head. She didn't care about the pain in her head, she caught the shiny pokemon and was happy with herself. She then saved her game and put it down to tell her big brother about her new found pokemon.  
-End of flashback-  
Arty had always remeber that day of her childhood. She regretted two things though: 1. She never nicknamed her shiny Zubat and 2. she restarted her Sapphire version before she had the chance transferred her beloved Zubat to her Pearl or SoulSilver versions. She missed him alot but new that one day she will find another shiny but nother will ever replace him. 'He is in a better place now, besides, you have more shinies now` thought Arty. She trained her Garchomp a little more before saving and turning her game off. As she went to go change into more comfortable sleeping ware she could fell another presence in her room. 'Huh, I wonder why it feels creepy in here suddenly?' ,she thought to herself. She dismissed it for now and got changed and climbed into her bed. Little did she know that presence will meet her again later...

**A/N: Okay, this is going to not only be my first pokemon story, its going to be my first story ever! Anyway, this story is about how one day pokemon became real! They kept themselves hidden for awhile and then a thought came to their minds, 'we are stronger than these humans, we could easily defeat them and rule the wolrd!` and then they start to cause chaos everywhere. Now, we as the pokemon fans have been given our pokemon from the games to help fight and restore peace. So this story is about the war between the pokemon fans and their pokemon vs. the evil pokemon. This is my first story so if their are any grammar mistakes don't hesitate to tell me ^_^. Also, I will be accepting OC's either through review or PM. Here is the OC form thing:**  
**Name:**  
**Gender:**  
**Age:**  
**Personality:**  
**Bio:**  
**Likes:**  
**Dislikes:**  
**What they look like:**  
**Nicknames:**  
**Their pokemon:(NO LEGENDARIES! I will accept shinies, BUT NO LEGENDARIES! You can also have more than 6 but the first 6 will be their main pokemon)**  
**Moves the pokemon know:**  
**What the pokemon look like: (This includes info and if they have nicknames and if they are shiny or if their color is both different from their original and shiny form, also include any items they hold and how they hold them)**  
**Extra:**  
**So that is the OC form and as said before, I will take them as review or PM. It might take awhile to update this so don't be surprised if it takes awhile for the next chapter is up. That is all. Articuno2011 is out, PEACE YALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** Thanks for the OCs so far! I really like them and I am still accepting them. If you want to send a OC through PM or review you can and the format is on chapter one. Anyway, Articuno2011 presents: CHAPTER 2! Pokemon is not owned by me, Articuno2011, but if it was it would be screwed up in many ways XD**

_Arty's P.O.V_

I woke up to sunlight coming through the pink curtains of my room. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I made my way to my door. I went to the kitchen of y house and went to the freezer and got two waffles and put them in the toaster. Looking at the clock in my kitchen through messy bangs and sleepy eyes I saw the it was only 7:45, and I had to be at school by 9:00, giving me plenty of time to get ready and watch TV. Making my way back to to my room to get me some clothes to wear for what ever the day has to bring. I looked out the window of my room I saw that the clouds were a dark shade of gray, almost black, meaning the day would bring rain. I went to my dreeser and got out a blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and went to the bathroom to change out of my sleeping ware. Walking out of my bathroom and putting my dirty clothes in the clothing hamper, I heard my mom call for me from the kitchen. "Arty! Come here to the kitchen and eat your waffles!", she had yelled. "Coming!", I replied as I made my way towards the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw that my mother had already cut up my waffles and everything. After eating my breakfast, I did the same routine I do everyday: Brush my teeth, comb my hair that always gets frizzy no matter how much I comb it, gather up my supplies including my binder and backpack, and finally doing anything I didn't get to before or watching TV and playing one of my many pokemon games. After about 30 minutes or so, I decided to go ahead and tell my mother I was ready to go to school. I picked up my binder and put it in my backpack along with my red Nintendo DS with Pokemon Black 2 in it. Making my way out the back door of my house and to my car, I saw that my mother as already in the car and waiting for me. I climbed in the car and sat down in the passengers seat and buckled up. "So Arty, are you ready for what the world brings today?", my mom had asked. "Yea, and I can't wait for the weekend!" I replied. It was friday and that meant for a whole two days with no school and just me doing random stuff. I heard thunder roll in the distance as my mother started up the car. "Looks like the day will bring rain, and it looks bad. If it gets really bad I will check you out of school ok Arty?" said my mom. I said "ok" and put my stuff in the bakc and looked out of the car window and looked up at the dark clouds in the sky. 'This looks like it will rain bad during school` I thought to myself. After about 10 or 15 minutes of driving and passing houses and stores my mom finally pulled into the school to let me out. "Bye Arty! Hope you have a good day!", my mother said to me as I walked out of the car and made my way to where kids who get to school early have to wait untill the bell rings. As I walked to where I usually stand, I noticed quite a few new kids at the school. One was a boy with black hair, black jacket, and wearing sunglasses. He was standing under a tree away from everyone else and avoiding the rays of the dreaded sun. Another one was a girl that was sitting on a bench away from some kids and just looking at the ground, probably daydreaming. She way shorter than most kids, but not too short, and her hair was light brown hair that was short and was wearing a sweater. Another kid was a boy that was talking to some girls that were laughing at some things he was saying. He was taller than some of the boys standing around him and he has black hair and was wearing a outfit that included a normal red shirt and some jeans that were ripped alittle bit and was wearing a blue jacket. There were other kids but I didn't take much notice to them. I walked over to the girl that was sitting by herself and sat next to her. She sorta jumped alittle when I sat down. I could tell she was shy and decided to introduce myself to her since it was her first day. "Hi, my name is Arty and I noticed you are new. What is your name?", I askd her. I was never good at introductions. "My name is Alysson, hi" she replied back in a quiet voice. "Well I would like to know if you need any help around here once school starts, so would you mind if I saw your schedule?" I asked her. She nodded and passed it to me and I scanned over it. She had only gym and homeroom with me but had other classes that were close to mine so I could help her walk to them. "You have gym and homeroom with me!" I told her. "You do? I am kinda glad, since you seem kinda nice and we could get to know each other" she replied back. "I have one more question if you want to be my friend or atleast a friendly acquaintance, do you like pokemon?". She seemed to perk up a bit and looked up at me. "I love pokemon! I get a feeling you do aswell, and do you have any games with you right now?". I nodded and she pulled out her own game and had a look of determination in her eyes. I knew what that look meant: A challenge to a battle! We both connected on our games and had atleast two battles before the bell rang. "So does this mean we are friends now?", I asked, and she nodded back in reply. I got a feeling that this would be a nice new friendship.

A/N: So that is the end of this chapter! Hoped you liked it! ^-^ And if I didn't potray your OCs right then please tell me! Since this is my first story I might make some mistakes so don't be surprised. And if you want a OC in the story then just send me one though PM or review. Alright yall' I am out, PEACE!


End file.
